Que paso anoche?
by Chica de rojo
Summary: Que paso..?/Pues una fiesta y emmm.../te amo /burbuja-boomer se oyo un grito/No estaras embarazada /profesor dijieron nerviosas
Hola denuevo, bueno este me insjpire en la historia de una amiga,jeje bueno espero les guste y ya saben cualquier cosa dejen sus reviews los espero,las ppgz ni lo rrbz son mios bueno in mas...

* * *

Se podia ver las cosas tiradas en el piso,el lugar se veia sucio,se veia que entre esa suciedad habia una cabellera peliroja que parecia moverse dejando ver a una jovencita de piel blanca como porcelana,se veia su cabello despeinado,se dio cuenta que estaba encima de alguien y se paro rapido,lo observo

-Que dolor de cabeza -dice la peliroja abriendo sus ojos dejando ver que eran rosas

-No -grites decia un joven parandose de donde estaba la chica,tenia el cabello rojo alborotado,cuando abrio sus ojos pesadamente dejo ver dos extraños ojos rojos

-Que paso anoche?-dijo la ojirosa estirando sus brazos y observando su alrededor

La ojirosa se acerco a un bulto

-Bellotaaa- dijo la ojirosa gritando

-Ahhh temblor -dijo la muchacha morena de cabello negro,ojos esmeraldas parandose de golpe

-Que tanto ruido -dice un azabache ojiverde parandose perezosamente y estirando sus brazos

-Oye butch y boomer -dice el ojisangre mirando como el azabache se levantaba

-Nose- dice butch limpiandose los ojos

-Bombon- dice bellota llamando la atencion de todos

-Que -dice bombon mirando a bellota

-Em.. Donde esta burbuja?-dice bellota

Hubo un completo silecio hasta que bombon decidio hablar

-No lose,alguien recuerda que paso anoche?-dice bombon preocupada

-Bueno ayer tuvimos una fiesta...y.. Emmm.. Este ..-decia butch recordando

-Tu recuerdas algo brick- dijo bombon

-Bueno ayer tuvimos una fiesta,butch y bellota hicieron una competencia de quien podia tomar mas,... Burbuja y boomer estaba bailando y luego desaparecieron,luego te pusiste a tomar y yo tambien y me quede dormido,no recuerdo mas -dijo brick contando lo que recordo aunque omitiendo unas partes de la historia que parecia no recordar la peliroja

Asi ya recorde,butch y yo tomamos,luego hicimos un concurso de baile y... Ya no recuerdo dijo bellota sacudiendose su pantalon

Bueno entonces adonde fueron burbuja y boomer dijo bombon arreglando su cabello

Burbujaaaaaaaaaaaaaa dijo bellota gritando,haciendo que los otros se tapen los oidos

No grites dice butch

Yo grito si quiero dijo bellota

No dijo butch

Si dijo bellota

No

Si

No

Si

No

Si

No

Si

No

Si

No

No

-Si y punto- dijo butch haciendo un movimiento con sus manos

-Jajaja,idiota -dijo bellota victoriosa

-Ya,bueno mejor limpiemos y asi tal vez los encontremo-s dijo bombon

-Limpiar- dijieron los dos azabaches asustados abrazandose

-Si -dijo bombon girandose dandoles la espalda

-Y luego dice que no se soportan -dijo brick en un susurro que fue oido por los azabaches

-Ahhhhh pervertido/a -dijieron ambos gritandose y separandose

Bombon y brick subieron las escaleras dejando a los azabaches en su pelea

-Emm.. Bombon -dijo brick nervioso y algo so rojado

-Dime ?-dijo bombon

-Este.. Te acuerdas que paso a noche- dijo brick

-Si si lo recuerdo dice bombon con un gran sarcasmo

-Ya ,enserio- dice brick con un tono algo molesto

-No no recuerdo- dice bombon jugando con un mechon de cabello

-Emm pues esto -dijo brick dando un beso a bombon,al principio se sorprendio pero lo beso,ya no era como antes,sino eran buenos hasta ayudaban a luchar con los villanos,se habian vuelto ,muy amigos y a ella le gustaba tambien aunque no lo admitiera,luego se separaron por falta de oxigeno y si aunque no se lo halla dicho a sus hermanas el pelirojo tenia su encanto

-Me gustas- dijo brick sonrojado

-A..mi tambien- dijo bombon sonrojada

Se cogieron de las manos y siguieron buscando en la azotea

Con los azabaches

-Bellota ya basta,me rindo- dijo butch riendose

-Ok,idiota,perdedor- dijo bellota haciendo una señal de L

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio

-Bellota,mira- dice butch sorprendido

-Que es- dice bellota

-Un video de la fiesta -dijo butch

A ver dice bellota acercandose

En el video se veia como bailaban hasta que poco a poco quedaban muy pocos,se podia ver a butch y bellota hablando

-Bellota hay algo que quize decirte hace mucho- dijo butch sosteniendose de una silla

-Que idiota dime- dice bellota cayendose al piso perdiendo el equilibrio

-Te amo -dijo butch besando a bellota y cayendo dormido a un lado de ella

Ahi se corta la grabacion

Bellota se quedo tan roja como la gorra de brick y butch se quedocomo si hubiera visto un fantasma,cuando butch pensaba en decirle lo que siente,asi es el se habia enamorado de bellota porque negarlo,no era como boomer que se lo grita a los cuatro vientos pero tampoco como brick que no se lo decia a nadie pero butch ya sospechaba que su hermano pelirrojo le gustaba bombon,abrio la boca para decirle pero fue interrumpido

-Burbuja/boomer- oyeron gritar a las voces que parecian ser de sus hermanos pelirojos

Corrieron hacia ellos,entraron a la habitacion del profesor y ahi estaban bombon y brick viendo un bulto sorprendidos y algo molestos

-Que pa..so?- Dijo bellota sorpendida

-Boomer... -Dijo butch sorprendido

-Como pudiste,con mi hermana,-dijo bellota furiosa siendo sostenida pro bombon quien estaba en una pelea interna si dejar que bellota mate a boomer o retenerla

-Que paso- dice boomer levantandose,se dio cuenta que ahi estaban sus hermanos y sus amigas,pero no veia a burbuja,bellota le estaba gritando?,porque si no hizo nada penso **(o eso creyo)** ,se dio cuenta que no tenia su camisa,y se dio cuenta que una manta lo cubria,decidio fijarse bajo la manta y se dio cuenta que que no trai ropa abajo la manta,luego miro a su lado una mano cubierta de ropa,se movia saco la ropa y se dio cuenta que era burbuja

-Burbuja -dijo bellota

-Que paso- dice ella sobandose los ojos,se dio cuenta que boomer estaba asu lado se quedo hipnotizada por esos ojos azules como el mar que hacien que ella se le caiga la baba,aunque no dandose cuenta en la situacion enque se encontraban

-Burbuja -dijo bellota sacandola de sus pensamientos

-Donde estoy -dice burbuja mirando el lugar

-En la habitacion del profesor- dijo bombon

-Boomer?-dice burbuja

-Hola burbuja- dice boomer

-Que paso anoche- dice burbuja

-Chicos,emm podrian salir de la habitacion necesitamos hablar con burbuja -dijo bombon abriendo la puerta en señal de que salgan

-Ok,vamos chicos,emm boomer ponte algo -dijo brick lanzandole un short negro y una camisa griss

Se las puso bajo la manta ya que habia chicas presentes,y salio de la habitacion cerrando la puerta

Con las chicas

-Burbuja que hiciste -dijo bellota

-No recuerdo- dijo burbuja

-Burbuja,emm no recuerdas como terminaron en esta situacion -dijo bombon sentandose

-Hay el profesor se va a enojar,mas vale que no estes embarazada- dice bellota

-Entonces.. No fue un sueño -dijo burbuja sonrojandose

-Vistete burbuja- dice bombon abriendo la puerta dejando caer a los chicos,parecia que oian su conversacion

Que hacen oyendoconversaciones ajenas dice bellota furiosa sacando un bate de quien sabe donde y persiguiendo a los chicos por la casa

Bombon y burbuja se rieron,luego bombon cerro la puerta y fue a detener a bellota

Burbuja,se puso un pantalon negro y una blusa celeste ,bombon se las habia traido de su habitacion,salio y se encontra a sus hermanas sentadas en la sala con los Him que tenian un golpe en la cabeza.

-Burbuja,bueno ven -dice bellota con el bate aun en la mano

Burbuja se acerco y se sento al lado de bombon,ya que sabia que si se enojaba bellota,bombon salia en su defensa como era casi siempre

-Ustedes se protegieron- dijo bellota

-Emm.. No,creo que yo no -dice burbuja

-Tu boomer?-dice bombon

-No,creo que no -dice boomer sobandose la cabeza

-Mas vale que no este embarazada -dice bellota amenazando a boomer con el bate

-El menor y nos gano- dice butch asintiendo

-Esperaba de todos menos de ti boomer- dice brick cruzado de brazos

-Bueno ahora hay que arreglar los lugares que faltan limpiar -dice bombon

Se pusieron a limpiar en silencio,cuando acabo todo,escucharon las llaves seguro era el profesor

-El profesor- dice bombon preocupada

Vayanse dice bellota

-Por donde- dice brick

-Emm por la ventana- dice bombon

Salieron los chicos volando

-Hola niñas -dice un hombre pelinegro,ojos negros con una bata blanca,era el profesor

-Hola profesor -dicen las chicas nerviosas

-Que limpia esta la casa- dice el profesor sorprendido ya que todo estaba reluciendo

-Esque limpiamos profesor -dice burbuja

-Si -dicen las dos

-Bueno entonces vamos a comer -dice el profesor

-Ojala nose de cuenta que hicimos una fiesta el profesor -pensaron las tres

Y que dicen!les gusto? La continuo o dejo ahi nose ustedes digan


End file.
